Triarii Aquila Amatius Harland
Harland is the second oldest of three kids from the family of Amatius. The Family of Amatius is a smaller, older family of the Aquilian house that was never really important or famous but always loyal behind the Aquilian cause. With Harland that should change somewhat. The Amatius Family Amatius Harland Harland was born a male at October 24th in the year 3171. He has brown eyes and dark blondish/brown hair. He is about 174 cm high and weights about 78 kg. The family contains mostly slightly above-average politicians and traders and offers along history of doing nothing else but exactly that. The family insignia is a side portrait of the aquilian eagle in the colors gold and red. Harland is one of the few that differ from the usual lot of his family and one of few of those few that were successful in that. His family isn’t very glad with his choice of life in military service but since he seems to deliver promising results at least it‘s tolerated but mostly used to gain enormous importance in House Aquila. During his compulsory military service he made repeatingly impressive progress as soldier. He then fully joined the military service as commander of a maniple and worked during the synthetic war his way up to become the pride of the aquilian army, a pilot of a Lorcia Fortis. He now is the registered the driver of the Lorica #59 Callsign: “Plague”. Since then he participated in numerous drills and maneuvers and is waiting to be called in again pursuing pride and glory for his name and his family. Amatius Erina The older sister of Harland is leading aristocrat and chairman of the trades of the family. With the rising influence of Harland she expects that the family business can expand into military equipment and armaments. She is very ambitioned to do so and raise the importance of herself and the family. She is a very aristrocatic person with little consideration for others. Even though Harland and Erina see on another from time to time, there was always a thin layer of ice between the two of them but nobody knows exactly why and it is due to their shallow and restricted communication it is likely that they dont know themselves either. Amatius Sasha His younger brother is yet to finish basic education. Opposed to his sister Harland does have a good and loving relationship to Sasha and they see each other regularily if his service in the legion allows it. Harland is the role model for young Sasha though he critizises his long regular absence because of his positions within the military. On his last day as civilian Sasha gifted Harland a wooden Coin with the Amatius emblem on it. Harland takes this coin with him wherever he goes around his neck. Amatius Roland & Laghata His father born in 3134 was a mediocre merchant but he kept the family business running til his first kid Erina took over the chair of trade. In 3154 he married Erinus Lagata born in 3137 and they got their first child Erina named after Lagatas former family name early 3170 and Harland in 3171. As third child of this family branch Sashsa came to life in 3193. Military service Enlistment & Artificial war After his 18 birthday Harland enlisted in military service receiving heavy critique and protest from his parents. After basic training he was deployed in the War against the Artificials as Legionary and promoted as Decanus after his first missions. During a patrol he and his men at that time got trapped inside a subway station and almost buried alive by synths and attacked for almost 48 hours until they could fight themselves through the enemy lines to another exit and rejoin the main forces. His actions in combat where often above average and he was a very successful and respected leader of within groups, with very low casulties. After the war he got an invite to the Triarii training program and with that his primary goal became true. Lorica #59 "Plague" After his deeds in the Artificial war and his successful absolvation of the training program he was appointed to steer his new Lorica and both where moved into the Legio XIX: Onyx Eagle. The Lorica is an modernized variant of the Hoplite-class. Those mechs are widely known for their maneuverability and speed. It is armed with two “Hand cannon” AP 85mm guns on the main arms supported by two 15mm “Scythe” HMG’s and three “Scalpel”-A-class laser beams around the cockpit. Additionally the mech offers a optional holster for a ”32 Ravager” rocket pod on its shoulders, that however is mostly only used during expected larger battles. The callsign “Plague” is based upon the fact that both, machine and its driver are known for their stubbornness and irritation to enemy troops. In battle they are known and ordered to disturb the enemy as much as possible and confuse them with chaos. Basically sabotaging the order and effectiveness of enemy lines. Land & Family Assets Amatius Trade Inc. The first and most vital family business and a long tradition. As newly elected chair of trade Harlands sister Erina revolutionized the business wich basically exploded in succession over the last 3 years allowing the families busines to grow vastly and discover new area of business. ARMatius Throughout Harlands sucessfull promotions his sister Erina made more and more contacts to military contractors and producers of equipment. Recently she invested around 14 billions of Credits into the founding and creation of an Aquilan Armaments Industry and uses her contacts for exclusive contracts. Aquilan News Network Establishment (ANNE) The first draft for the ANNE was proposed by his father Roland in 3177 however the Convocation refused the program that time. Towards the end of the Artificial War Harland gained access to the original proposal and modified it to represent more modern mass media networks. Due his military expertise which was lacking in his family before him he redesigned it to fit the military style and functions. Although this modified proposal was due to some changes the draft in the big picture was welcomed by the Aquilan Convocation and the newer Aquilan Office for Continuation of War by Other Means. Nowadays ANNE is vastly growing in popularity not only in Aquilan territory but also other noble Houses and in civilian use all over the empire. While content and program laid out by ANNE is controlled by the AOCWOM the main bulk of top tier positions is covered by members or close relatives of the Amatius family. ANNE is being distributed through the PRISM Network yet details not set. Category:CharactersCategory:PatreonsCategory:House Aquila Members